


Prison Transport

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: this is a draft





	Prison Transport

Captain’s Log Stardate 1890.2. We have been assigned the unusual task of prisoner transport. Our charge: the infamous Michael Burnham, star fleet mutineer and war hero. We have prepared a military greeting in respect to her heroics and sacrifices in the federation-Klingon war, but nevertheless she is to be our prisoner.

Scotty, in full Kilt regalia: “Captain. Do you think it’s appropriate to greet a prisoner in dress uniform?”  
Kirk, also fully regaled in his starfleet issue Captain’s dress uniform: “For this prisoner, Scotty, … yes… I do.”.  
Spock, hovering nearby, with his hands clasped behind his back, “I concur. Michael Burnham is no ordinary prisoner. Her bravery and courage in battle is highly distinguished, and her role in ending the Federation-Klingon war is undisputed.”  
McCoy, suddenly making a shocked face, “Why Spock! You sound like you admire her!”  
Spock, fighting an upward twitch in his lip, “Why Doctor. I believe you would find that appropriate for a younger sibling.”  
McCoy’s face became even more scandalized, while Scotty and Kirk half turned towards Spock in curiosity.  
Meanwhile the technician had begun to beam aboard the mutineer in question. The men adjusted their stances for appropriate respect. A high pitched chime and a shimmering light and then there stood Michael Burnham, calm, collected, and in a standard issue prison uniform. She scanned over the faces, already aware who would be there. She nodded towards Captain Kirk, and then finding Spock’s face, she lifted her hand in a Vulcan salute. “Brother.” Spock returned the gesture and nodded, “Michael.”. She turned back towards Captain Kirk, straightening her already straight back “Please forgive my informality Captain. It has been too long since I last saw my favorite Vulcan brother.”  
In the background, McCoy’s eyebrow was rising. The Captain, for his part, took on a sweet expression, his gentle eyes glimmering.  
Spock answered, “exactly 19 years 5 months six days–”  
“and three hours” Michael and Spock sounded off in unison. 

They had moved on from the transporter room. Kirk and starfleet command had deemed that minimum security was needed for Michael; she’d been offered her freedom before and stayed as a prisoner out of a sense of honor. Her record showed she was loyal, and not a threat to the crew. Kirk saw no problem with letting her roam free on the ship. At the moment, she, Spock, McCoy and several other onlookers were huddled about in the recreation room. Spock and her were playing what was apparently a traditional Vulcan game.  
McCoy was speaking, “So you two were raised on Vulcan together?”  
Michael: “Correct.” She placed a Kal Toh piece and briefly made eye contact with her brother.  
Sulu: “But you’re human.”  
Michael, in a deadpan, “I was adopted.” Spock placed a piece.  
McCoy: “But a human child living on Vulcan with all those emotionless robots. It must have been hard.”  
Michael, turning to the doctor with an icy glare “I would advise you not to insult my family to my face.”  
The doctor blinked in surprise.  
Spock raised an eyebrow.


End file.
